


Rival

by Kazzyspluto



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzyspluto/pseuds/Kazzyspluto
Summary: Rocko meets Rachel's old friend
Relationships: Rocko/Rachel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Rival

It was the middle of the night when Rachel came home she had just gotten back from a convention two towns over. She took off her shoes and headed upstairs she didn't even bother undressing and headed straight to bed. When she opened the door she noticed Rocko wasn't there. It was suspicious but she was too tired to contemplate she headed to the bed when arms wrapped around her waist.

"I know you're tired but I missed you so much I needed to see you as soon as you came back." She heard rocko whisper from behind and as she felt him unzip her dress leading her to the bed   
"No rocko I want to sleep."

"I know I know I just want to make sure you are comfortable." He said giving her his pillow and tucking her in.

"I love you" he beamed giving her a good night kiss. 

"Night rocko" she replied already an inch from sleep.

She didn't wake up until noon the next day. She showered and got dress and made her way down stairs to eat whatever was smelling so good no doubt Rocko cooked her a feast. 

She came downstairs and didn't see Rocko cooking instead bags from Burger Joint and Rocko sitting talking to a man on the other side of the table. 

"So yeah we go way back so i wanted to check on her. I heard she was going to the convention so I came to O town to suprise her when she got back" said the tall dark handsome man 

"Um morning" Rachel said shocked and confused 

"RACHE long time no see." Running to hug her.

"Hey Stud nice to see you" returning the hug

"Oh I brought some of your favorite food from Burger Joint you loved."

"Thanks" Rachel said walking over to kiss Rocko good afternoon and preparing to eat.

"Your husband here has been telling me everything that I missed since the last time I seen you."

"Well you haven't too much of anything." 

"Yeah seems like you settled down quite a bit. Remember all the trouble we got in together."

This caused Rachel to blush and Rocko took notice 

Stud went on about old adventures with Rachel laughing and chiming in once in a while.

She seemed happy to be reliving old memories and Rocko felt very much like a third wheel.

Stud had told him they were a couple in the past and how much Rachel meant to him. 

"Would this stur up old feelings?" Rocko thought to himself.

"Well I've better get going businesses don't run themselves. Thanks to the both of you for letting me stay you've been great host." Stud said shaking both Rocko's and Rachel's hand.

"No problem anytime mate"

"It was nice seeing you again take care." 

With that Stud had left Rachel watched intensively as he hopped in his car and drove off which made Rocko nervous. 

"So you too go far back huh" Rocko asked shocking Rachel out of her trance 

"Yeah never expected to see him again."   
Rachel chuckled looking over at Rocko with a quizzical look on his face.

"Are you alright Rocko"

"Uh yeah yeah just glad it's just me and you now." He said then kissing her deeply 

They made there way to the couch where they began making out and touching each other heavily. 

*Ping*

Rachel reached for her phone 

"Can't you ignore it?" Rocko asked 

"I'm waiting on an important message from the convention organizers I have to check"

*Hey it's Stud I just came from saying hi to your mother and forgot to ask you for your number so she gave it to me.*

Rocko read the message as well

"What a coincidence he waited until I wasn't around to get your number"

"What do you mean."

"Nothing" rocko said going back to kissing her 

"Let's take this to the bed"

"I just showed and got dressed"

"Well when we are done I'll shower you."

Rachel chuckled and they headed upstairs 

*Ping*

*Hey we should meet up again I'm in town for a week but my schedule is kinda hectic. Tell me when you're free and I can see what I can do.*

"I'll show him hectic." Rocko blurted 

Rachel noticed him turning an angry red   
"Are you jealous?"

"No I just don't know him well enough to trust him. What if he tries something?"

"Rocko he's a whole gay I promise I know him his not checking me out." 

"Hhhmmm I'm still a bit uneasy." 

*Ping*

*Good job picking your husband if you ever change your mind and don't want him send him my way 😉*

Rachel turned the phone to face Rocko

"See he has a crush on you. Maybe I should be the one worried what was going on when I wasn't down here and you to were alone?" Rachel smirked 

Rockos face turned red this time from embarrassment 

"Well didn't you miss me? Do you want to shower me or do you want to stay here jealous forever?." 

Rocko grab her by the hand and led her to the bedroom. 

"I love you rache"

"I love you too goof"


End file.
